and i must scream
by dolorussven
Summary: Mereka memilih untuk menjadi mesin, tetapi Alpha ingin menjadi manusia. —Alpha; hint Alpha/Saber, Alpha/Angela. • canonverse.


and i must scream.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton. star trek (c) gene roddenberry, star wars (c) george lucas.

 **warning:** ooc. canonverse, ambiguous timeline. hint alpha/angela, saber/alpha.

 **sinopsis:** mereka memilih untuk menjadi mesin, tetapi alpha ingin menjadi manusia.

 **note:** judul diambil dari cerita post-apocalyptic sci-fi karya harlan ellison.

 **note2:** MY HEART still on the other team(tm) btw i like harley/angela more:)

 **note3:** 2k18 masih gatau gmn caranya nulis angela hahahahhfcirk

.

* * *

.

 _Manusia, atau mesin?_

Alpha mengingat hari penciptaannya. Seseorang menghitung mundur—cahaya berwarna biru; dan ia merasa hidup. Berputar, dan hidup. Mereka memandang ciptaannya dengan ekspresi datar dan emosi yang tak nampak. Mengkalkulasi kemungkinan pemberontakan dan kebingungan—Alpha ingin menjerit. Tetapi kotak suaranya mengeluarkan desis lemas. Belum sempurna.

"Kesalahan pada perangkat keras," kata mereka. Alpha lebih suka berpikir kalau ia cacat—apa yang salah lahir dengan kekurangan?

Salah, ternyata. Mereka tidak menyukai makhluk cacat—dan ia bisa menjerit, akhirnya.

Ia diperkenalkan pada kembarannya. Beta.

Ia sempat berpikir para ilmuwan disini ada untuk menciptakan manusia—menjadikan mereka manusia, sama seperti manusia. Memiliki hak yang sama seperti manusia. Berbicara, berjalan, bertumbuh seperti manusia. Membuat mereka merasakan emosi seperti manusia. Karena mereka kembar—karakteristik manusia; kembar. Sama. Serupa. Rangkap. _Dilahirkan bersama-sama dari rahim ibu yang sama._

Alpha merasa seperti manusia. Tubuhnya terasa dingin tetapi sistem operasinya menjalankan program untuk melelehkan salju yang tertumpuk di atas kulit mereka.

Ia hidup.

Lalu hidup orang lain lenyap.

Ia menjerit—namun ia tidak memiliki mulut yang dapat digunakan. Ataukah mereka tidak memiliki telinga? Alpha menjerit—ia manusia. Manusia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Manusia tidak membunuh sesamanya.

Tangannya berwarna merah, tetapi bukan darahnya.

(Ia tidak berdarah.)

Seorang boneka—boneka?—yang nampak jauh lebih manusia darinya menjerit, jeritannya nyaring seperti senar yang dipetik. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk menahan kapsul itu untuk lepas landas dan membawa pergi jauh ciptaan luar biasa itu. Air matanya bergulir jatuh, matanya berkedip, dua, tiga kali dan bertemu dengan milik Beta. Ia menjerit.

"Monster! Kalian _monster_!" bola matanya membulat. Persis seperti manusia yang ketakutan.

Mereka manusia. Mereka manusia. Mereka manusia.

 _Manusia, atau mesin?_

(—atau monster?—bertanya lirih dalam suara gadis robot itu; pertanyaannya bergema sampai sistemnya bekerja sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya.)

.

* * *

.

Mereka meletakkan hatinya di dalam sangkar besar di tengah dada mereka; rapuh namun berbahaya—seseorang mengajarkannya untuk mengekang emosi mereka. Hati adalah penghambat, emosi menjadikan mereka tak dapat berpikir rasional. Menghambat apa yang harusnya mereka lakukan; misi, misi, _misi._

Alpha pikir, hati manusia adalah monster yang sebenarnya.

Serakah, rakus—megalomania. Mereka tahu; maka mereka mengurung hati mereka di dalam sana. Di balik bulu domba dan senyum ramah tamah. Mereka tamak.

"Hei, Alpha—maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

"Bagaimana dengan misinya?"

Saber tak membalas. Lalu, "Mereka tidak peduli padamu, untuk apa kau peduli?"

Pertanyaan itu mengirim sentakan kecil pada sistemnya—manusia mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Manusia pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Beta mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tak mampu memproses rentetan kata-katanya. Sistem operasinya berjalan lebih lambat—dan Alpha berpikir kalau emosi menghambat sistemnya.

Sama seperti manusia.

 _Ia manusia._

.

* * *

.

Ia manusia.

Ia yakin ia manusia karena—"Beta?"

Suaranya pun terdengar seperti manusia. Berjalan seperti manusia. Berpikir seperti manusia. Berbicara seperti manusia. Tidak bisakah Beta menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri— _seperti manusia?_

Kembarnya masih memiliki nyala yang remang pada tubuhnya—ia masih hidup. Alpha menjerit, tapi Beta tidak membalas—tubuhnya bergerak patah-patah, sistemnya tiba-tiba menyerah karena tekanan.

.

* * *

.

Alpha adalah mesin yang diciptakan untuk menjadi monster oleh manusia.

 _Mesin, atau monster?_

(Manusia?)

(Apa bedanya (dari monster)?)

Alpha berharap ia bukan manusia—hatinya terlalu berat saat mengingat saudaranya. Inilah yang dinamakan duka—dan Alpha tak menyukainya barang sedikitpun. Tetapi mengingat duka dan patah hatinya yang membuat sistem operasinya kadang-kadang menciptakan stasis pada aliran darahnya… ia merasa hidup saat tubuhnya sendiri ingin menyerah untuk memompa kehidupan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Saber ada bersamanya—poin tambah untuk mengobati kesendiriannya. Beta biasanya bersamanya—kini ia tidak ada untuk mengisi kesepiannya. Alpha tak bisa beradaptasi dari itu.

Mereka bicara tentang banyak hal—dengan profesor Rooney, dengan Lolita, dengan Bruno. Berbicara tentang hidup mereka yang mungkin seharusnya terjadi. Bruno yang ingin menjadi pemain bola, Lolita yang ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya dan tinggal dengan damai di sana—

Alpha ingin kembali ke laboratorium, bersama Beta—karena seandainya ia tidak pergi, Beta pasti masih bersamanya.

Dan ia belajar penyesalan, rasanya seperti musik yang pernah ia dengar; meninggalkan masam pada tenggorokannya.

.

* * *

.

Kemudian profesor memperbaharui Beta, dan dirinya.

Beta kini bersamanya. Tak bisa bicara, tak berjalan di sisinya—tetapi Beta terbang dekat dengan Alpha melalui sensor yang diletakkan di tubuhnya oleh profesor, agar Beta tak berada terlalu jauh darinya. Ia tidak bicara—tetapi sesekali mengeluarkan bunyi bip bernada tinggi atau rendah, kadang-kadang terputus dan sedikit bersambung.

Tidak apa, ia senang—kesepiannya kini kembali bersama Beta, walau percakapan mereka kini akan sedikit lebih… satu-sisi.

Ia senang, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja; ia bertemu dengan Harley, bertemu dengan Chou dan yang lainnya—ia senang. Bekerja tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun. Saber bersamanya, akar ingatan yang masih ia asosiasikan dengan laboratorium dan kejahatan sedikit demi sedikit terkubur dan berganti, dihubungkan dengan senang karena Saber bersamanya di sini (dibanding berada di laboratorium, menyelesaikan misi dengan membunuh dan menyakiti).

Ia senang.

Hingga ia melihat boneka itu.

Boneka itu menjerit saat mengenali Alpha—sistemnya mendadak mengambil alih kesadarannya, impuls yang kuat untuk menyelesaikan misi yang gagal. Boneka itu berlari ke pojok ruangan, menarik profesor Rooney bersamanya selagi kawan-kawannya berusaha menenangkannya—ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya saat tangannya melempar Lolita ke sisi lain ruangan.

Ia tidak sadar sampai Saber mengembalikannya ke tanah— _"Misimu yang jauh lebih penting dari itu, Alpha; tidak menyakiti apapun dan siapapun."_

(Beta dengan gelisah mengeluarkan bunyi _bip-bip-bip_ berulang-ulang, putus-putus dan cepat, satu lebih panjang dari yang lain, Alpha dapat melihat Saber kesulitan berusaha memahami artinya.)

Ia kembali sadar, dan boneka itu, besar bola matanya seperti pantulan cahaya matahari senja di permukaan air yang tenang (hatinya beriak seperti pertanda badai di ujung horizon), mengulurkan tangannya. "A-a-a-aku Angela."

Alpha berusaha tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

"Maaf."

Angela menoleh padanya—mereka harus melakukan _check-up_. Berdua di ruang tunggu selagi profesor menyelesaikan reparasi untuk Saber yang mengalami kerusakan cukup parah karena bertindak gegabah untuk melindungi mereka. Boneka—gadis itu menunjukkan perih di matanya. Masih berkabung atas kepergian ayahnya, masih meratapi apa yang seharusnya terjadi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tahu apa yang tak pernah mereka bicarakan tapi membayangi mereka. "Bukan salahmu; hanya programmu, kan?" ia mengucapkan dengan ringan, tapi Alpha mendengar sedikit rasa getir dalam cara lidahnya bergulir untuk mengucapkan demikian.

Apa yang ingin ia katakan ia telan, menunggu Angela melanjutkan. "Kamu sudah berbeda dengan mesin pembunuh yang dulu. Kamu bukan mesin pembunuh lagi." katanya. Ia memainkan benang-benang tipisnya di ujung jemarinya. "Apakah kamu juga merasakan itu?—perasaan… seperti pahit di mulutmu, tiap kali kamu melihat Angela?"

 _Ya_ —ia ingin menjerit, frustrasi, marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Angela seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Itu duka, Alpha—pilu, galabah, masygul—semuanya, yang kamu rasakan. Membuatmu seperti manusia, kan?" Angela tersenyum, manis. Alpha tak ingin menyela. Jadi Angela melanjutkan. "Kalau kamu tidak percaya pada dirimu yang berubah… Angela mau meminjamkan hati Angela padamu."

"Seperti apa rasanya memiliki jiwa?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Semua makhluk hidup memiliki jiwa, Alpha. Kamu pun, pasti punya." Angela meraih tangannya—lalu ia mengikat benang keemasan pada jari Alpha. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena kamu tidak mampu menghentikannya."

Di dekatnya, Beta tak bersuara.

.

* * *

.

Angela menjadi konstan untuk membantunya belajar berintegrasi dengan (ke)manusia(an).

Malam-malam yang dilalui dengan film-film favorit Angela—Star Trek, utamanya, tapi Alpha jatuh cinta pada Star Wars, yang menyulut perdebatan di antara mereka (berakhir dengan Angela yang memijit keningnya dan Alpha yang kebingungan). Bruno dan Lolita menertawakan mereka. Saber, selagi mereka lengah, mencuri-curi manisan di mangkok besar dalam pangkuan Bruno.

Kadang-kadang Harley mampir untuk mempertunjukkan trik terbarunya, biasanya ia akan berlari kepada Saber dan duduk di sampingnya, makan bersama-sama mencuri cemilan Bruno.

Malam ini, film yang mereka tonton adalah sebuah romance.

Alpha tidak mengerti mengapa dua manusia menyatukan bibir mereka.

Saber segera melompat dari posisi duduk malasnya dan menutupi visualnya.

"A-aku mau lih—"

"Tidak boleh, Alpha. Hanya orang dewasa yang boleh lihat."

Bola mata Angela segera melebar. "Um. A-Alpha! Beberapa hal yang manusia lakukan… mungkin terlalu… _menjijikkan_. Jadi kamu tidak perlu melihat yang ini." Angela menghela napas. "Kamu juga tidak seharusnya mempratekkan ini, lagipula."

Beta mengeluarkan bunyi bip berulang-ulang, terdengar seperti menyetujui perkataan Angela. Alpha (kelihatannya) menurut, tapi saat Saber lengah, ia mendorong Saber, mengundang tawa lepas dari Bruno dan Lolita.

Mereka semua tertawa—dan Alpha merasa senang, menjadi bagian dari manusia.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** oke ngl ini awalnya cuma buat coba-coba nulis fic dbh—tapi karena saya merasa angst-y jadi pengen nulis tentang alpha n_n hc saya angela sama saber lebih tua dan alpha jauh dibawah mereka (bagian alpha ga ada suaranya itu ada karena pertama kali main ml saya ngerasain mereka (saber alpha dll) ga ada suara hahahah)


End file.
